


Ghost X Hunters

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Character Deaths, Crossover, Ghost HxH AU, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Kekkai Barrier gone, spiritual activity is at an all time high. Yusuke and most of the old gang head out to investigate one hot spot for activity with the hopes to resolve any past life regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost X Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from looking at my old YYH fics while watching a paranormal investigation show. Honestly, the idea of Gon and Killua being child ghosts who have yet to move on kills me a little.

Yusuke sighed pointedly in the car, annoying the driver, Kuwabara, for the upteenth time for during the span of over an hour. The shorter male disliked long roadtrips. Especially now, with his wife home alone and pregnant.

"How much longer?" he griped.

It was Botan's turn to be annoyed from the backseat, next to Yukina, Kuwabara's fiancee. The two women stood out due their abnormal hair and eye colors.

"Yusuke," Botan began. "It won't be too much longer. If you could just preoccupy yourself until then..."

"I need to take a leak," the raven haired man answered. "Unless one of you guys has a bottle, we need to pull over."

"I told you not to drink all that root beer before we left," Kuwabara mumbled. His knuckles were turning white against the steering wheel.

"Well, this was kind of a last minute decision, now pull over."

"No way! We're almost there, just hold it."

"Actually," Yukina's small voice came from behind a road map. "We still have another thirty minutes ahead of us. If we don't run into obstructions."

"Yeah, I'm not waiting another thirty minutes to an hour, depending on if we hit a cow. Pull over." They were already so far into the countryside, Yusuke imagined he could hear banjo music.

"Fine!" Kuwabara pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road. "Make it quick. I've already got goosebumps being around here."

"I hope Kurama made it there already," Botan commented. "Without him, you would have to do all the work, Kuwabara."

"I heard that!" Yusuke yelled from behind a bush.

"Hey, uh Botan?" Kuwabara turned in his seat to face the ferry girl. "Could you tell us again what we're doing exactly?"

"Of course! You see, since the Kekkai Barrier was cut and the demons were allowed to crossover to Ningenkai, Reikai has been dealing with a lot of...paperwork. With so many demons around, humans like yourself have been awakening their abilities to sense spirits. Think of it as an evolutionary defense mechanism-"

"You've been hanging out with Kurama, haven't you?" Kuwabara smirked.

"I may have used his exact wording," Botan laughed.

"So what does this have to do with our road trip?"

"Unfortunately, with so much spiritual energy circulating, a few hot spots have been appearing lately. Usually, one or two would appear within a century. These spots are caused by a high level of activity: a massive tragedy, a summoning, the destruction of important sites. Anything that disturbs those who have already passed from this world but their soul is still attached to this realm."

"Wait, we're doing spirit detective work? I thought Urameshi was fired from that job."

"I resigned," Yusuke climbed back into the car and slammed the door.

"You were fired, Yusuke, because you were a threat at the time," Botan reminded, holding up her index finger. "We still don't have a replacement. You were a tough act to follow."

"Hell yeah I was!" There was no shame in the man's face.

"We did consider asking Kuwabara to fill in, but he was responsible for the barrier being destroyed and Koenma likes to groom our detectives while they're young." The car continued down the road, Yukina informing her soon-to-be-husband where to switch off.

"Botan," Kuwabara's voice shook a little. "Are we heading to a hot spot?"

"Bingo," her tone was grim. "This one is unique. Yusuke, you remember Sayaka?"

"Saya- who?"

"Honestly! She was one of your first cases as a spirit detective while you were still dead!"

"Umm," he chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to remember. "That was so long ago."

"She called you Big Brother..."

"Oh yeah! Man, she was a pain to move on."

"Because she was a child who had been neglected in her previous life. You gave her the attention she needed."

"We're not dealing with her again, are we?"

"No, she's gone for good. My point was, she was a child's spirit. Prone to mischief and could be easily be swayed to either good or evil. Where we're going, there will be quite a few spirits like her."

"Great," Yusuke answered sarcastically.

"With one problem..."

"What is it?"

"We have conflicting reports about the other spirits who reside in that location: sightings of both children and adult apparitions."

"How is that a problem?"

"Adults are evil," Kuwabara answered, his eyes focused on the road. "Like Botan said, children can be swayed. Adults are stubborn, they rarely change."

"We have a few reports of indifferent, even friendly adults. However, there is one who is openly hostile. At first, reports said the apparition was a woman with long black hair. But when more started coming in, it is actually a young male. He seems to have attached himself to one of the child apparitions, trying to corrupt the poor thing."

"This sounds like something from one of those ghost chasing shows," Yusuke responded.

"Yeah, but this is real," Kuwabara said.

"Kazuma," Yukina spoke up. "We missed the turn."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When I made the reference to Sayaka, I was referring to her situation in the manga which is very different from the anime. Personally, I like her role in the manga better.
> 
> Read and review is appreciated. I have no real idea how far I'll go with this.


End file.
